Blue Eyes
by lala1456
Summary: Eliza Hellsing thought she had lost everything when her brother died, so she decided to find a job and ended up being a maid for Alois Trancy. Little did she know her life was about to change... A LOT! AloisxOC Slight (Viscount)DruittxOC A/N: In this story Alois made the contract with Claude when he was 17 so that's how old he is.
1. Prologue

**OK so this is my first story! Don't hate! Please review!**

I was devastated by my brothers death. When he died I thought, 'I have nothing left to lose.' So, I went to look for a job. I couldn't find anything at first, but then I came to the Trancy manor. I walked in to meet an amber-eyed butler. "His highness will see you now," he said. 'His highness, what the hell?' I thought. He walked me to the garden where a blonde boy was skipping around. "Hello Claude!" he said happily, "Oh, is this the maid I'm supposed to interview?" "Yes your highness," Claude said. "Alright then, come over here," he said, motioning to me. I walked closer to him. "What's your name?" he asked. "Eliza Hellsing," I replied. "Age?" "I'm seventeen sir." "Do you have any experience as a maid?" "No not really." "Hmm..." he tapped his chin with his finger, then he got a devious smile on his face, "Well, you're pretty so I guess I'll hire you." "Thank you sir!" I said. "Please, call me Alois," he said. "Okay Alois." Little did I know that tomorrow would be the worst day ever.**  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Please review and favorite!**

**Thanks to tohru15 for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler, if I did Alois would be in the manga and he would be alive!**

It's my first day working at the Trancy manor and I wake up late. 'Crap!' I think. I jump out of bed, throw on my maid uniform, brush my hair, and run to the breakfast room. Right when I get there everyone is about to go inside. I sigh of relief. "You're late!" Claude says. "I know that," I say. He glares at me and opens the door, Hannah and I carry in the food and stand behind his chair and the triplets stand to the other side of the table. He picks at his food with a knife, "Hannah, don't you think fried eggs are rather pitiful? Shells broken open, nakedly exposed for all eyes to see... They'll never grow into eyes, or organs, or wings: all their possibilities are wiped out by me." Then he stabbed the yolk, I could see Hannah grimace. He tipped over the grape juice[1] he was drinking and it spilled everywhere. "Hannah," he says. She comes over and he starts screaming and laughing like a madman. "Truly pitiful," he says, grinning evilly. His fingers get closer and closer to her face, it's almost as if time has stopped. Then he sticks his finger in her eye and moves it around. "Claude has told you, hasn't he?" he says, "The maid musn't look directly at her master." Hannah cries out in pain, blood rolls down her face, almost like a tear. "You'll have to forgive me. If I don't punish you, Claude will be outraged." I am scared, but I don't show it. I really want to slap him and ask him what the hell his problem is, but I don't want to be punished. Alois pulls his fingers out of her eye, covered in blood. Hannah falls to the ground, blood pooling on the ground from her wound. Claude bursts inside. "Clean this up at once," he says to the triplets. They rush over, two carry hannah away while one stays to wipe up the blood. I stay frozen where I am. Claude whips out a handkerchief and wipes off Alois' fingers, who is sitting there with a bored expression on his face. "You are dismissed Eliza," Alois says. "Yes your highness," I say. "I told not to call me that call me Alois," he says as if I'm stupid. "Yes, Alois," I say and then walk off to find Hannah. I finally find her and triplets are failing at trying to help her. "You guys go, I'll help," I say. They nod and walk off. I grab a towel and tell her to hold up to her eye while I look for some gauze. I finally find some, so I wiped off her eye. I put a piece of a cotton pad[2] on her eye and wrapped the gauze around her head. "That will be fine for now, I think," I say. "Thank you, for helping me," she says quietly. "No problem, sorry I couldn't have stopped him," I say. 'It's fine, I know you didn't want to be punished," she says. "I still feel bad, if I wasn't a maid right now I would of slapped him." Hannah looked at me, confused. "What do you mean?" she asks. 'Damn, they don't know who I am!' I remember. "It's nothing, just thinking out loud..." Hannah doesn't say anything, if she's suspicious then she's doing a good job at hiding it. We walk out and Claude says, "Arnold Trancy will be coming to dinner with a priest and Viscount Druitt," Claude says. 'Viscount Druitt, shit! He could recognize me and tell them who I am!,' I think. "They'll be arriving here soon, Eliza you will greet them and make sure his highness is alright," he says. "Yes sir," I say. I walk outside and see the carriage about to pull up. I walk behind Alois as he runs to greet his "Uncle." He runs out of the doors, jumps and yells, "Uncle Arnold!" I could practically see the rainbows around him. "Oh what a grievous mistake God has made!" Viscount Druitt says dramatically, "How could such an unsullied beauty dwell in the flesh of a young boy?! Yet I shall forgive thee, o Lord! Amen." The priest has a shocked look on his face. "Say," The Viscount says, "Aren't you-" I cut him off, "Uhm, I have never seen you in my life, I have NO idea what you're talking about!" "But, you look just like-" I cut him off again, "You must be mistaken." "That's enough Eliza, who were you going to say?" Alois asks. "I was going to say..." I grimace, waiting for him to reveal my true identity. "A girl I danced with at a party, she was very delightful. But I've forgotten her name..." he says, pondering. I sigh of relief, but Alois looks suspicious. Claude walks out. "You may go now," he says coldly. I walk to my room and rest.

*Time skip to later*

I hear voices, so I go outside. Claude take the guest to his room," I hear Alois say. I look and I see a man in a black cloak. I know who it is. I follow behind them and wait until Claude leaves. I walk in. "Alright Sebastian, what did you do with him?" I demand. "Oh, Eliza, you mean Ciel?" he says. "Yes, idiot! Where the hell is he?" "..." I walk over to him and grabbed his shoulders, he didn't fight back. I started shaking him. "Tell me where he is!" "I'm afraid I can't my lady," he says firmly. "Please tell me," I start crying, "He's all I have left!" I start sobbing and Sebastian pulls me to him. "It's okay my lady, just calm, down," he says. After a few minutes I stop sobbing. "He's safe, that's all I can tell you." "But-" I'm cut off by Alois opening the door. "What's going on here?"

**Tehe Cliffhanger... I bet y'all know who her brother is now. I'll update on Friday or Saturday!**


End file.
